


the sun's shining through

by blackkat



Series: useless porn scraps [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: There's a hard cock nestled between his legs and soft lips on the back of his neck, and Kagami groans, catching the hand splayed over his stomach and lacing their fingers.“Good morning to you too,” he gasps, and Tobirama hums into his shoulder.





	the sun's shining through

There's a hard cock nestled between his legs and soft lips on the back of his neck, and Kagami groans, catching the hand splayed over his stomach and lacing their fingers.

“Good morning to you too,” he gasps, and Tobirama hums into his shoulder.

“Good morning,” he returns, laying a kiss below Kagami's ear. The arm beneath him tightens, pulling Kagami back against a hard chest, and Tobirama hums, gently stroking his side. “Are you too sore?”

Nothing in the _world_ would make Kagami too sore for this. He slides his leg back over Tobirama’s thigh, shifts to make that long, lovely cock slide up his crack, and says, “Like I would ever turn down morning sex, even if you did pound me last night.”

Tobirama chuckles, even as he hitches his hips forward. The wide head presses, pushes, and Kagami shudders as his body gives way, opening up for Tobirama’s shaft as it slides deep. Tobirama’s arms tighten around him, and the slow, gentle rock of his hips drags a moan out of Kagami's mouth.

“You say that like you didn’t pound me right back,” Tobirama says in his ear, and that tone is low and filthy and makes Kagami's stomach turn over with want. Or maybe that’s the image from last night that Tobirama’s words call up—Tobirama on his back, legs over Kagami's shoulders and body a silken vise around Kagami's cock, absolutely _wrecked_ by Kagami inside of him. Kagami moans, pressing back into the long, slick slide of that shaft, and it’s hot but a _slow_ heat, pooling in his stomach and creeping up his spine in inches.

Tobirama’s thrusts are long and lazy, bottoming out and drawing back and slowly, _slowly_ sliding home again. Most times Kagami would squirm, try to take control of the rhythm and make it harder, faster, but there's early morning sunlight spilling over the bed and all of Tobirama’s muscles are loose, not drawn with tension. The gradually building heat unfurls through Kagami, takes root along his spine and grows. Tobirama’s hands are tracing over his chest, settling little sparks of pleasure cascading through him, and there are lips on his shoulders, his jaw, his nape. Kagami doesn’t bother to stop his voice, breathy soft sounds in the sunlight, curled together on their bed, and Tobirama holds him tightly, takes him but gives everything in return, and Kagami loves him for it, deeply, desperately.

“Kagami,” Tobirama rasps in his ear, heavy and rough, and Kagami grips his hand harder, lets his muscles clamp down.

“Come on,” he urges, even though this isn’t enough for him. Tobirama never leaves him hanging for long. “Come on, gorgeous, just a little more.”

There's a gasp, a sound that might be his name. Tobirama slides all the way into him, so deep Kagami feels like he’ll never forget the shape and weight of him, and comes with a helpless shudder.

Kagami holds him through it, murmuring praise, but it only takes a moment before Tobirama is pulling back, slipping out of him and making Kagami cry out. Strong hands catch his hips, roll him over onto his back, and then Tobirama is sprawling over his legs, swallowing his cock down. Kagami's cock slides right down his throat, and the sudden blow of wet-tight- _heat_ makes Kagami yell and buck. Tobirama rides the motion easily, takes Kagami to the base and swallows around him, and Kagami's orgasm hits him like a blow, dragged out of him. His hands wrench at white hair, his hips snap up, but Tobirama doesn’t move, swallows every last bit of his release and pulls off slowly, like he’s savoring the slide across his tongue. He licks his lips as he rises, expression as lazy and smug as a contented cat, and Kagami hauls him up and into his arms, kisses him hard and rolls him over to sprawl out across his beautiful body.

“ _Very_ good morning,” he breathes as they separate, and Tobirama hums his agreement, pulling Kagami down again.


End file.
